the men in the green balaclava
by AL0LT0
Summary: beachhead is the new drill instructor for the GI Joes green-shirts.  but what happens when a past he cant remember comes back to haunt him. how far will the Joes go to protect there team mate when cobra comes to claim his soul?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is all about how beachhead first met the Joes. For the purposes of this chapter there will be a line to mark every time beachhead blacks out. That's all I'll say so read on!**

* * *

He woke up in a small-undecorated hospital room. The nurse who stood over him began shouting in a language he thought he recognized as Spanish. His chest hurt like crazy and the young man struggled to sit up. As he did he caught an image in the mirror opposite his bed. And what he saw scared him.

It wasn't so much what he saw but the fact that he did not recognize what he saw that scared him. It was a face a face he knew was his own. The man stumbled out of bed and nearly fainted. He looked around and began staggering towards the door. The doctors and nurses tried to stop him but he fought back violently. Finally one of the nurses gave him a sedative and the young man hit the floor. Before he blacked out he thought he heard the nurse say estañar. One of the few Spanish words he knew which translated to soldier.

* * *

When he woke up next there were leather bands holding him to the bed. He began struggling.

"Don't bother." Said a man sitting in the chair next to his bed. He was clearly an American with dark skin and glasses the man looked like a doctor.

The young man in the bed stopped struggling. His chest still hurt and he wanted to preserve his energy if he needed to fight

_Was I this paranoid before? _He wondered.

"That's better." The American continued, "What's your name son?" The young man hesitated he wasn't shore what to say and that felt unnatural for him.

"Ah…" he began then stopped his voice was strange and unfamiliar. _Some kind of southern accent_ he thought,

"You don't remember." the American finished for him. The young man nodded feeling embarrassed and slightly indignant. "That's only natural." The American assured him. "You hit your head pretty hard after you were shot."

"Shot?" the young man asked horsy trying to sit up. But the leather bonds held him down. The pain in his chest surged and he winced.

"Take it easy." The American instructed he pulled a needle out of his coat pocket. "I'm going to give you a sedative so we can safely move you to a new hospital. Ok?" The young man nodded to weak to protest. He felt a twinge of pain as the needle sunk into his arm and everything went black.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was in a completely different hospital room. This one had a window that over looked a large airfield. The pain in his chest was almost gone and he managed to pull himself out of bed.

_Got to get up._ He thought. _Can't just stay hear. _As he struggled to stand he realized all he was wearing was a hospital rob. _O come on! _He thought. no way was he going to be able to escape wearing something so conspicuous. Then he saw a set of cloths hung over a chair they seemed oddly familiar to him, a simple pair of camo pants and a green T-shirt. He dressed himself awkwardly and staggered into the hall.

"He's awaked some one call Hawk!" Shouted a man dressed in a strange looking military uniform. The young man felt a sudden surge of dizziness. He heard a woman's voice shout. "Somebody catch him he's goanna…" the floor rushed up to meet him.

* * *

This time when he woke up he wasn't in a hospital he was sitting in a chair in a strange room the pain in his chest was completely gone now. He looked at a man sitting across from him, Blond with a square jaw and broad shoulders.

"Glade your up my names Duke." The man introduced he seemed friendly but his face was stern.

"Hay." The young man said._ I know that's a southern accent but ware in the south. _His mind was a jumble of thoughts. "Ware are we?" he asked.

"On the GI Joe main bass." Duke answered.

"Ware's that?" He asked.

"Classified." Duke replied. "Now down to business. What's your name and rank?"

"I'd don't know my damn name and I aint shore I got a rank!" he replied sharply his southern accent thickening _Alabama. _he decided. _I must be from Alabama._

"O' that's right amnesia" Duke replied calmly ignoring the mans snappy attitude, "Would you mind if I called you Beachhead?"

"Why in the name of gawd would you do that?" he asked,

"That's what the woman who fond you called you. Cabeza de playa, Beachhead." Duke answered,

"Fine call me Beachhead see if ah care," he answered.

"Ok Beachhead what do you remember" Duke asked Beachhead frowned.

"Not much." he replied, "Was there a fight? Did I get shot?" his need for answered out outweighed his indigence.

"Yes to both." Duke told him.

"What the hell happened?" Beachhead asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"We were hoping you could tell us that. After all knowing is half the battle, but you make due." Duke replied, "Hears what we know. There was a battle in South America between us, and the international terrorist organization known as Cobra. A small military unit was caught in the crosses hairs and all were declared KIA. But then you washed up down river. When we heard we thought maybe you were a part of that unit." Duke explained as if he were discussing the weather.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya." Beachhead said warily. "But I don't know."

"Some times things from your past can help jog your memory." Duke told him held up a tattered blood stained green ski mask. "The nurses at the hospital said you were warring this when they fond you." Beachhead took it in his hands.

"Ya." He said slowly. "I was there."

"Can you remember anything elts." Duke pressed.

_A flash of color bullets wising towards him a shot of paint going through his body._

"No." Beachhead lied. Just then an explosion went of some were in the building alarms blared. "Were under attack!" Beachhead shouted he felt something clicked inside his mind like this was all too familiar to him.

"Come on." Duke ordered opening the door. They stepped out into a smoky corridor. "We have to get out of hear." Duke shouted over the sirens. The two men stumbled down the hall coughing from the smoke and ash that filled their lungs and threatened to suffocate them. Beachhead could see the glowing red exit sine not 30 yards ahead of them. But as they neared it a large slab of roof came toppling down on Duke. The blond lay on the ground not moving.

Beachhead felt a silent alarm go off in his brain. He stooped running (or stumbling) the smoke in the hallway thickened as more roof threatened to collapse on top of him. But all the same he knelt down next to the man and felt for a pulse... He found one.

_He's just unconscious. _Beachhead told himself. _Judging from the speed of pulse… wait how did I know that?_ He heard a rumble as the roof caved in somewhere down the hall. _Questions later._ he decided.

Beachhead quickly tossed the unconscious man over his shoulders and sprinted the last 30 yards to the exit. He kept running out onto the tarmac until he reached a large harrier jet and ducked down behind it. He watched as the building they had just been in imploded.

"What… happened?" Duck asked groggily sitting up from were Beachhead had lain him down.

"Ya decided ta catch up on yer beauty sleep." Beachhead replied coldly. He looked up just in time to see a bomber with a strangely familiar picture of a snakes head painted on its belly disappear on the horizon.

* * *

**Well what do you think! All reviews are accepted including anonymous ones so please reply.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me= I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me?**

**Beachhead= no but I bet they missed me**

**Shipwreck= ya on with the show!**

**Me= fine yeash cartoon characters can be soooo demanding**

* * *

"He's good" Flint muttered. Hawk nodded in agreement they watched, as Beachhead tore through the obstacle course through the mud pit across the monkey bars and over the rock wall finishing in a record time. Flint activated his com link "Mainframe you got anything on our guy?" he asked there was the loud sound of Mainframe popping his bubble gum before he answered.

"_Ya I've identified the unit. Only one guy matches his description though. I'll send you the file now" _Mainframe answered.

"Good work Mainframe Flint out" the warrant officer walked over to the table and turned on his computer. He quickly pulled up the file Main frame had sent him. Hawk stood expectantly waiting for his third in commands report.

"Looks like beachheads got a name SGM. Wayne R. Sneeden US army ranger. Youngest ever drill instructor at Fort Benning." Flint read.

"We have been looking for someone to run PT" Hawk commented "how his record"

"5 star soldier best of the best top on basic training and all of his fitness evals. Not to mention west point graduate, strait A student, and high school valedictorian." Flint replied "Heck the only bad thing I can find is his syc eval which is what kept him from advancing on to warrant officer on his last testing". Hawk nodded.

"Have Syc-out retest him if that mans still fit for combat I want ten of him"

"Yes sir" flint saluted and left his general in his office Hawk turned back to the window and watched Beachhead run the course a second time. He activated his COM link. "Leather neck tell Beachhead he's the PT instructor for tomorrow"

"_Leathernecks runin' him through the course again." _Grunt answered instead. _"You shore you want him playin' drill sergeant? He's not even a green shirt"_

"He's a sergeant major and fort Benning drill instructor," Hawk informed him.

"_SGM. Sneeden!" _Grunt asked shook evident in his voice.

"Ya why" Hawk asked

"_I still have nightmares about those PT runs!"_

Hawk grinned, "Good now go tell him he's running PT" Hawk picked up on some mumbled complaints and bad words before Grunt remembered to deactivate his COM.

* * *

"MOVE IT YA MAGGOTS AH WANNA SEE YA SWEATIN'!" Beachheads angry Alabama accent could be heard around the base as he screamed at the Joes morning PT class. "COME ON YA DAMN SPOOK MY GRANMOTHER CAN MOVE FASTER THAN YOU" he screamed at Kamakura who was climbing up the rock wall faster than most Olympic athletes probably could.

"I though he had amnesia how does he know how fast his grandma can move" shipwreck mumbled under his breath. Beachhead turned on him.

"YA JUST EARNED YERSELF 200 PUSH-UPS YA DAMN POGUE!" he shouted

"YES SARGENT MAJOR" Shipwreck shouted in replied and dropped to the ground when he tried to stop at only a hundred beachhead put his boat on the sailors back"

"I WANT THOSE PUSH UPS!" he informed Shipwreck when the sailor finally finished Beachhead went back to chasing the Joes across the obstacle course. "I WANT 230 PERSENT YA POGUES! NOW GIVE IT TO ME! MOVE!" Beachhead watched as a young man crawled out of the large drainage pips at the end of the coarse. "HAY WHATS YER NAME!" He asked the soldier. The young man saluted.

"TUNNEL RAT SIR!" he replied sharply.

"ALL RIGHT TUNNEL RAT GIVE ME DROP AND GIVE ME 50 THERE AINT NO SHORT CUTS IN MY PT CLASSES!" Beachhead shouted tunnel rat got down on his hands and cracked out the push-ups. When he finished beachhead turned back to the coarse.

"HAY ALPINE RIGHT? THERE AINT NO BALAYS ON THE CLIMBING WALL!"

* * *

"I'll never complain about having Leatherneck run PT again!" Shipwreck mooned trying to work a knot out of his shoulder.

"Ya better get used to it buddy I heard Hawks planning on drafting him..." Dusty informed his friend "soon as Syc-out gives him the ok."

"Shoulda known he was a head case," Shipwreck mumbled.

"Ya that's me Beachhead-case"

The 2 men world around to see the sergeant major standing behind them, Shipwreck gulped. Beachhead smirked under his balaclava, which still covered face.

"I'll be see you boys in PT tomorrow" he said sounding pleased "just got word from Hawk... I've been drafted"

Shipwreck waited until Beachhead passed them before talking again.

"I'm goanna die!" he moaned, "he's goanna kill me and I'm goanna die!" Dusty patted his buddy on the back.

"Don't worry about it Ship maybe he'll just kill you enough so you get that leave you've been talking about"

"I can't enjoy my leave if I'm in a full body cast!" the sailor snapped.

* * *

**Me= sooooo what do ya think?**

**Shipwreck= they loved it of coarse after all I **_**was**_** in it**

**Beachhead= ya getin' yer but handed to ya in PT**

**Shipwreck= I did great in PT!**

**Beachhead= my one legged gram-pa coulda done better than you!**

**Shipwreck= you got amnesia how do you know you got a one legged gram-pa!**

**Beachhead= I...**

**Me= ok so please review. All are accepted anonymous or signed please...**

**Beachhead= YOU DID NOT JUST CUT OFF YOUR SERGEANT MAJOR!**

**Me= eppp! **

**Shipwreck= run kid!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! So sorry this took so long but I have the worse case of writers block surrounding this entire fandom so this is going to be short but I figured I should put something up and see if you guys are still interested.**

* * *

**9 months later **

General Hawk was in his officer filling out reports when Duke and Flint entered the room. Hawk looked up at them and put his paperwork away.

"Take a seat gentlemen," he instructed. The 2 officers did as they were told sitting in the seats in front of Hawks desk. He saw the troubled looks in there eyes. "Another security breach?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"The 5th one this month." Duke replied grimly.

"I don't get it." Flint stated, "How is cobra getting their hands on our information?"

"Computer hacker?" The general offered, but Duke shook his head.

"Mainframe and Firewall already went over the whole system," he explained. "Its solid." Hawk sighed he'd been afraid of this.

"Then I guess we just have to face facts." Flint said sadly. "Someone's selling our information to cobra." Hawk nodded grimly.

"I'll call a meting of Joe high command we'll see if they've noticed anything and decide a course of action, no matter what this traitor must be brought to justice." Flint and Duke saluted the general before turning on there heals and exiting the room together.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sergeant Slaughter exclaimed, "Who is it? I'll make 'em wish they were never born!"

"At ease sergeant. We don't know _who_ the traitor is." Hawk explained, "That's one of the reasons I called this meeting." He looked around the table the other officers to there credit looked relatively calm. "Has anyone noticed anything out of place? Someone acting strangely, sneaking around?" No one said a word even Beachhead who always seemed to have something to say was silent. Hawk turned to address the sergeant major directly. "Have any of the green shirts been behaving strangely?" he asked.

It was a simple enough question Beachhead knew. And it was logical one. It would be much easier for a cobra operative to infiltrate the Joes support troops than the Joes themselves. But Beachhead still felt anger rise up in his chest.

Hawk noticed the small patch of visible skin around the ranger's eyes turn bright red. For reasons Hawk couldn't understand Beachhead always took it personally when someone insulted his green shirts. Then again maybe Hawk _could_ understand it. After all he knew how mad _he_ got when someone said something bad about his Joes. And Beachhead wasn't exactly known for his level head. After several minutes of silence Beachhead finally spoke.

"Ther' aint no green 'irts capable o' this." his Alabama accent was a great deal thicker than usual, telling the others at the table they were swimming in dangerous waters.

Hawk decided pressing the issue would be a bad idea. Especially considering the fact that the sergeant major looked like he would love nothing more than to hit something. Mainframe who was sitting next to the ranger noticed and scooted his chair away hastily. Hawk pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight the oncoming headache.

"All right." he sighed finally. "I want you all on high alert keep your eyes pealed for anyone or any group of people acting odd. No one is above suspicion." The soldiers nodded solemnly.

"Sir." Mainframe said speaking up. "I managed to pick up on the last transmission sent to Cobra. I couldn't trace were it was coming from on base but I did get the location of the Cobra bass it was transmitted to."

"So lets hit em hard." Slaughter said slamming his fist on the table.

"Sir if I may." Scarlet said speaking up. "It might be more effective to conduct a infiltration method before attacking."

"What did you have in mind Scarlet?" Duke asked frowning.

"I can go in before hand and hack their systems." She explained. "I should be able to find out who this traitor is." Hawk nodded.

"It sounds good. We'll begin preparations immediately. The rest of you are dismissed." The officers stood to go. "And remember this conversation cant leave this room." They all nodded. Hawk didn't have to tell them that.

* * *

**So ya shorter than usual. Writers block is the worst! Please leave a review on your way out. If I don't get at least one review for this chapter there will be no more so it's up to you if this story continues or not. **


End file.
